Blythe Burns It
by NEScribbles
Summary: Blythe find an old friend in the hallways and witnesses something she shouldn't have. This leads her to try out and fall in love with a certain narcotic.


The school bell rang releasing the students from their third period class. They had a small 10 minute break before going to their fourth period class. Blythe was going to do what she did everyday; go to the snack bar and hang out with Jasper, Sue, and Youngmee. She made her way to her locker to swap out her books when suddenly she saw a familiar face down the hallway. It was Sherman, the fat kid from the mathletes team. Blythe hasn't seen him ever since he was sent out to the nurse's office. He looked a bit nervous as he walked down the hallway past Blythe, he headed down the infrequently traveled hallway. He took a glance behind him, Blythe waved toward him, he darted around a corner and disappeared. Blythe quickly closed her locker and lightly jogged to the corner. She saw Sherman running around another corner, she continued in pursuit.

"Sherman! Where are you going? I want to talk to you!" She yelled out as she ran through the unfamiliar hallways.

These halls were mostly staff rooms and teacher-related. Students rarely came down this way, it only serves as a shortcut to the gym. She ran around the second corner and found Sherman in front the men's teacher bathroom. He flinched and covered himself as Blythe approached.

"Sherman, why were running from me?" Blythe questioned him.

"I needed to go to the bathroom! Come on, you know me. I wasn't up to anything bad." He said as he sweated profusely.

"Oh, well it's been such along time since I've seen you and I wanted to know what happened..." Blythe felt remorseful for judging him so harshly.

"I'm okay now, I've had classes on the other side of the campus now. Our paths don't cro..." Sherman was interrupted by the bathroom door opening.

Inside was a mysterious character, he was wearing some sick shades, a flat billed baseball cap, and an open green button up shirt with a white tank top underneath. He stuck his head out the door. Blythe didn't recognize him, she wasn't even sure if he went to school here. She felt uneasy with what was going on here.

"Who's the girl? Is she cool?" He asked while squinting at Blythe.

Sherman looked nervously at Blythe, he didn't want her to see what was about to happen but he didn't want to be an ass to her either. "She's cool."

The mysterious stranger pulled them both into the dark bathroom. For a moment it was dark, there was a clicking sound which sounded like the door being locked, and then the light turned on.

"All right, let's do some business..." The mysterious stranger said as he pulled out a small white box from his belt.

He laid the box top of the sink and opened it up. Sherman was anxiously hovering over the stranger. The stranger quickly closed the box and eyed Sherman maniacally.

"WAIT! How much do you want?" He wrapped his arms around the box and moved away from Sherman.

"Uh, 2 ounces... high quality." He answered. He pulled out his wallet.

"Ok." The stranger pulled out two one ounce bags of a green substance.

Quickly they handed off their trade. The stranger gave Sherman the stuff and Sherman gave the stranger a thin stack of $20 bills. The stranger counted the bills while Sherman inspected the green substance to make sure it was high quality.

"Thank you. I really needed this." Sherman shook his hand.

"Don't mention it, because if you do..." The stranger moved his head to the right to send Sherman's attention to the paper towel dispenser. On top of it sat a chrome plated revolver. Blythe gulped at the sight of it.

"I'm one of your regulars, why do you do that at the end of every deal?"

"It's a habit." The stranger shrugged.

He pushed Sherman and Blythe out of the bathroom and turned off the lights. It's as if it never happened.

"What was that? He has a loaded gun in there!" Blythe raised her voice.

"Shhh, shhh please not so loud." Sherman covered Blythe's mouth.

She pulled his hands off of her mouth. "You have some explaining to do, mister."

"I'll explain everything, not here in the teacher's hall, let's go to the gym."

They walked over to the gym. Sherman looking desperately for an exit he can flee out of but Blythe had eagle eyes over him. They entered the gym, it was empty.

"You have the rest of break to tell me what that was all about or I'm going to tell the principal!" Blythe exclaimed, her voice echoing in the gym.

"Okay, I'll explain everything. That stranger is my dealer, and I buy marijuana from him." Sherman pulled out the baggies and let Blythe look at them.

"Marry juan what?" She was confused.

"Are you serious?"

"I never heard of this marie Juana." She played around with the bag.

"Well, it's this plant, right? You roll it in paper, light it up and smoke it."

"Smoking is bad, why are you doing this?" Blythe wasn't pleased with his explanation.

"Well, you see it's nothing like cigarettes. There's no tobacco or nicotine, marijuana is 100% natural. Doctors can prescribe it to treat aches and pains, and I've use it to stop my headaches ever since my brain failed months ago. You see, you smoke it and it makes you happy and relaxed. There has never been a documented crime or death related to marijuana usage. It's SO much safer than cigarettes, yet the government treats it like heroine. Since I'm not 18 I can't get a cannabis card to buy it legally for my problems, so I have to buy it under the table. Please don't turn me in for this." He explained, placing his arms on Blythe's shoulders.

"Wait, are you sure about that? A plant you can smoke that has no negative effects and makes you happy but is considered dangerous by the government? I don't know, that sounds too good to be true." Blythe was slightly swayed but not fully convinced.

"Please, you gotta... wait. We got 4 minutes left of break, that's enough time." He took off his backpack and pulled out a small sheet of paper. He pulled small pieces of weed from a baggie and laid it on the paper. He rolled it up and sealed it with his saliva. He pulled out a lighter and lit the joint. He puffed on it to get it started.

"Here, take a puff of this." He commanded as he put the joint near Blythe's mouth.

"Get that away from me it smells like a skunk, I can't believe you're trying to pressure me into doing drugs!" Blythe raised her voice, it echoed loudly in the gym.

"It's not a drug. Please Blythe, you have to do this or you'll never experience the goodness of weed." He pressed the joint in between her lips.

Blythe was shocked by the foreign object entering her mouth, but slowly she calmed down and took a puff of it. She took a deep breath of smoke and then blew it out of her mouth.

"Woah, that was... different." She was amazed by the experience.

"You see, it's good right? Please don't tell on me." He got on his knees and pleaded.

Blythe pulled the joint from his hands and took another hit. "This is awesome. Marijuana? It's not so bad once you inhale it the second time." She took another hit.

"So is that a yes?" Sherman pleaded again.

Blythe hit the joint again. "Tell you what, if we get to smoke a bigger one of these after school today, I'll forget this ever happened."

"420?" Sherman asked puppy-eyed.

"What is that?" Blythe asked before taking another hit.

"It's the time you're supposed to blaze it. If it'll mean keeping you from telling the principal, I'll smoke with you after school."

"Okay, 4:20 behind Littlest Pet Shop. Got it?" She said while smoked bellowed out her mouth.

"Yes, sounds great I can make it." He was practically kissing her feet now.

"I'm keeping this by the way, I'll finish it during lunch. You know, to make sure it's safe and all." She took another hit of the joint before smothering the burning part. She pulled out a sandwich bag from her backpack to safely store it. They walked out of the gym together.

"I'll have to give you a run around about all the smoking terms. There's blazing it, burning it, getting lit..." He went on as they went to class.

The bell rang again to start fourth period. Blythe sat next to Youngmee. She wasn't balls to the walls high, just a little burnt, but this was her first time so the several puffs she had of the high quality weed had a greater effect on her. The teacher started the class.

"Okay class, lets..." The teacher began.

Blythe giggled out loud. The entire class looked at her. Blythe looked around at the students and began laughing even harder. She reached into her backpack and pulled out a small boombox and placed it on her desk. She turned it on and slowly rocked her huge head to the music.

"Umm... Blythe, can you please put that away and stop distracting the class? I don't know who dared you to do this, but it's not like you." She tried to keep her cool. Such an act would make her straight rage, but Blythe was one of her better students so she had some patience with her.

Blythe did as she was told, she put the boombox away but then began giggling again. "Haha, that was pretty funny am I right?" She leaned over and bumped Youngmee with her shoulder.

"Blythe, please." The teacher went on.

Blythe scooted her desk over and leaned her head onto Youngmee and cuddled with her.

"Blythe, stop it and return to your spot, don't make me have to stop class... again." The teacher was getting a little frustrated with Blythe.

Blythe moved back to her spot and laid back in her chair. She grabbed some apple juice from her backpack and began drinking some apple juice. She crinkled her nose and spit out a mouth full of apple juice on the student in front of her. She erupted in a loud laughter that had the entire class laughing with her.

"Dudes, I just thought of the funniest thing. You know how Youngmee is YOUNGmee right." She turned around in her seat to view the whole class that was waiting in anticipation for whatever clever antic this was. "Well, we should call her aunt OLDmee? Get it? OLDmee?"

The entire class erupted in laughter, even Youngmee was laughing along with the sudden odd behavior of Blythe. For a moment the entire room was nothing but laughter, except for one person that is.

"Ahem, can I teach now?" The teacher asked.

"Oh yeah, that's what you do. Teachers..." She laid back in her seat.

Blythe grabbed her apple juice and continued drinking. She threw the bottle to the ground as she spit all of the apple juice on the person in front of her.

"AHAHAHA I WAS JUST THINKING OF WHEN I SPIT MY APPLE JUICE EARLIER!" Blythe laughed out loud and the entire class erupted in laughter again. The teacher broke her marker on the board and turned around to Blythe.

"Blythe, please no. Just rest or something, you're not yourself today. Please just relax." She held her anger in. She was tired of Blythe's antics.

"Chill, got it." Blythe laid her head down and fell asleep.

Blythe was floating through space. Around her were distant stars millions of light years away. She was just there with no way to move. Out of the stars formed the face of a familiar man. A body appeared to the man. He was a slender black man with a baseball cap, some gold chains, and a long t-shit and jeans. He walked forward to Blythe, he held a blunt in his hand.

"Enter the palace of the doggy dogg boss." He lifted his arms.

Blythe could suddenly feel a ground beneath her feet. She walked forward on the invisible solid toward the man.

"I can't see the ground, or this palace you speak of." Blythe said.

"Take a puffizzay of this weedizzay and all will reveal itself to you." The man handed her his blunt.

Blythe took a puff of the fat roll, and sure enough things started to fade into place. Before her was a huge temple like structure with dog statues outside. Members of what appeared to be the man's crew were hanging out around the temple. They were all dressed like they came out of the 90's, and several cars from the 70's and 80's were parked outside of the temple; Monte Carlos, Impalas, and Regals. She continued into the palace with the man.

"I am Snoop Doggy Dogg, you had your first puff today, huh pretty lady?" He got down on his knee to be eye level with her.

"Well yes. Where am I?"

"You are in the Dogg Pound. The year is 1993, here, have a copy of Doggystyle." The slender man gave Blythe a copy of his 1993 album.

"Why am I here." Blythe asked while putting the album in her backpack.

"I'm here to tell you about marijuana, and how to responsibly use it. You see, marijuana is natures way of saying thanks for all of the good things we do for it." The man said as he placed his arm on Blythe's shoulder.

There was a silence.

"Is that it?" Blythe looks left to right, she was confused.

"You see, as with any gift from nature, you got to make sure you don't abuse it. There are times to be serious and times for fun. You cannot get addicted or overdose on weed, but that doesn't mean you should smoke weed _every day_. You don't want to be a burnt out 24/7, you gotta get things done. You feel me?."

Blythe nodded. "I see. if I use it responsibly, then everything will be fine?"

"For rizzay. With great tree comes great responsibility. Have some of this." Snoop Doggy Dogg handed Blythe a huge bag filled with weed.

"Oh my, what's this for?" She inquired.

"That's just something for the road. Remember the golden rule, Blythe." He leaned closer. "With great tree comes great responsibility, now wake up darling."

There was a loud ringing.

Blythe lifted her head up and saw the class getting up and leaving. She must have dreamed all that stuff with Snoop Doggy Dogg, whoever that was. She felt her head, she wasn't as high as she was initially, but she still felt a bit loopy. She walked toward the door but was stopped by the teacher.

"Blythe, what was all that about? You never act up like that." She questioned.

"I don't know, I'm not feeling like myself. That nap helped me, though. Thank you for being so rad." Blythe tried not to give off any odd signs.

"Blythe, you smell like... skunk? Ew, what happened? Well, never mind. Head off to your next class. Get well soon." She went off to her desk and covered her nose.

Blythe smelled herself. Not good, if any other school officials were to smell her, she may risk getting caught. She hurried off to the locker room for P.E., she has body spray in there.

P.E. class went smother than the last one. Blythe only giggled at incoming dodgeballs 3 times and called the teacher "dude" twice. Sue was concerned about Blythe's behavior, luckily for her they had lunch afterwards.

Jasper, Youngmee and Sue had met up at their usual table. Blythe was a little late to the cafeteria so she was still in line.

"Blythe has been acting really weird today." Youngmee stated.

"Yeah, she was all loopy in P.E." Sue added.

"What's going on? What are you talking about?" Jasper asked, he didn't have Blythe for fourth or fifth period.

"Well, Blythe was acting really weird. She was all giggly and care-free during fourth. She spit apple juice on the kid in front of her two times in a row." Youngmee explained.

"Yeah, in P.E. she didn't go out when she got hit by the dodgeballs and tried to build a wall out of them." Sue went on.

"Really?" Blythe and Youngmee asked in unison.

"And what's crazy is she actually did it." Sue stated shockingly.

Blythe came up to the table, she had two trays filled with food and a handful of bags of chips.

"What are you looking at? I'm hungry all right?" Blythe sat at the table, concerned about as to why everybody was looking at her.

"Blythe, we're concerned." Youngmee began. "You were acting very strange today, is there something that you want to tell us?"

Blythe looked between all of her friends who were staring at her. She pulled the sealed joint from her backpack and lit it up. She took a puff of the joint.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Jasper yelled as he smacked the joint from her hand.

"Jasp, please. Chill." Blythe tried to calm Jasper as she picked up the joint and began taking another hit.

"Blythe, that smells nasty, it's spreading everywhere. Put that away." Youngmee covered her nose.

"Oh yeah, this stuff does smell." Blythe put out the burning joint and stored it away in her backpack.

"We need to move, if somebody walks by they'll know it was you." Jasper insisted nervously.

The four moved over to another table. Neighboring tables where they previously sat were basking in the smell of freshly burned weed.

"I can't believe you're smoking Blythe, that's so dangerous and you're better than that." Sue scolded Blythe.

"No that wasn't a cigarette." Blythe explained herself, "That was Mary Jane, marijuana, the ganja."

"Marijuana? Isn't that what the bad kids smoke to get high?" Jasper asked Blythe. Compared to Sue and Youngmee, Jasper actually had some knowledge of weed.

"No, it makes you feel good. It takes all of your aches and pains away, but let's eat, I'll show you guys." Blythe said before slamming her face into one of her trays and chowing down. The others watched quietly.

The four stood behind the school near the air conditioning systems. Nobody ever came back here, there were no cameras watching anything, and this is where all the delinquents come to get high. Blythe pulled out the joint again and lit it up. She puffed to get it started, and passed it to Youngmee. Blythe had informed them about everything Sherman told her about marijuana, and hoped this information would make them more accepting of it.

"I don't know Blythe, what if I get addicted?" Youngmee resisted.

"You can't. It's not addictive, and you can't overdose on it. It's impossible, now please, take a hit. For me?" Blythe looked at Youngmee with puppy eyes.

"Only because it's you, Blythe. Anybody else and I'd have the principal out here." Youngmee said as she put the joint on her lips and inhaled.

She coughed at first, but tried again and smoothly blew the smoke out.

"Woah, that's like, better than I imagined. Can I try it one more time?" Youngmee begged Blythe.

"Go ahead." Blythe affirmed.

Youngmee took another hit of the high quality joint. She blew the smoke out both her nose and mouth, and there was a lot of it. She returned the joint to Blythe, who handed it off to Sue.

"Sue, I love you, and I know you'll do this for me." Blythe pleaded.

"I refuse, I'm better this, better than sinking this low. Youngmee might smoke, but I won't." Sue was stiff about her position. She tossed the joint back to Blythe.

"Come on, Sue. You know me, you know who I am. I'm a responsible, mature girl. Would I ever do something that would hurt you? I'd never hurt you. Please, Sue. Please for me?" Blythe handed the joint back to Sue and wrapped her arm around her.

"I don't know, I'm in sports, this will severely hurt me and my ability to perform." Sue resisted again. What a stickler.

"Sue, I don't know what to say. Professional athletes smoke weed to calm their nerves before a big game." Blythe didn't know if this was actually true, but she had hoped Sue would fall for it.

"Okay, Blythe. Just one." Sue put the blunt up to her mouth and had a small puff. She puffed again, and again, and a fifth time, then an eighteenth.

"I'm feeling this stuff, I feel relaxed already." Sue took a long hit and blew out smoke rings.

Youngmee reached out for the joint, and Sue passed it along to Youngmee. She took a hit, and then Blythe got a hold of it and took a hit. Sue got the joint back and took another long hit. Blythe looked at Jasper, he just stood and watched them all in silence.

"Jasper? Will you..." Blythe started as she held the joint up.

Jasper reached immediately for it and took a really really long deep hit. He must have been sucking on it for 15 seconds before he let the snow white smoke rise out of his nose and mouth. All four of them laughed. They puff puff passed until the end of lunch. The joint was nearing the end of it's life so they finished it quickly after. They all gave each other a hug before going to their sixth period class they shared together. They giggled and relaxed the whole period without a care in the world. At the end of the school day, the four met up in front of the school.

"Hey, you guys wanna come over to the Pet Shop and blaze it again? Sherman's going to meet up with us there later and bring more of the high quality stuff." Blythe asked them all.

"Aw, dude, yeah." Sue agreed for all of them, they all bundled together in a half-hug half-leaning thing.

They all caught a ride with aunt Christie in the back of the sweet truck. Sue and Jasper's parents said it was okay for them to hang out with Blythe at the pet shop. They all had a good chuckle about Blythe's Oldmee joke. Suddenly, a familiar face jumped out of one of the cabinets.

"Hey, guyyyyssss." Sugar Sprinkles greeted them.

"Woah, did that cat just say hey to us?" Jasper looked shocked as he stood up in the moving truck.

"You can understand me? Yaaay." Sugar Sprinkles was happy to know that somebody else could hear her, but wasn't at all surprised.

"You guys can understand her?" Blythe asked them.

"How long... how long has there been a talking cat in here?" Youngmee walked up and pet Sugar Sprinkles, she began purring.

"She's so cute. Is she your's, Youngmee?" Sue asked.

"Aww, you guys are so nice." Sugar Sprinkles continued purring to Youngmee's rubbing.

Blythe moved her humongous head toward the cat. "Hey, SS. They're all high, that's how they can understand you."

"You mean they smoked? Weed? So cool." Sugar Sprinkles said as she pulled out a baggie of cat nip.

Blythe fell back in laughter prompting the others to do the same. They all laughed together, even though Blythe was the only one who knew why. Cats, cat nip. Ha.

"Hey, SS. You wanna burn it?" Blythe asked.

"Let's get lit." The cat responded.

4:20 PM struck the clock, or the clock struck 4:20. The group of friends including Sugar Sprinkles went to the back of the pet shop and sure enough, Sherman was standing back there. He had used poster paper and lined up a humongous line of weed. He skillfully rolled it up and lit it up on the end.

"It this big enough for you, Blythe? Wait, what are your friends doing here?" Sherman didn't understand.

"Easy, we're here to blaze it." She wrapped her arms around her friends, "Together."

"Good, because I was starting to have second thoughts about a blunt this big." He took a puff and sat up against the wall.

He passed it down to Blythe. She took a puff of the super sized blunt and passed it to Youngmee, who puffed and passed to Sue, who puffed and passed to Jasper. Sugar Sprinkles stood on her hind legs and called out for Jasper to pass her the blunt, and he did so. She took a cat sized puff and passed it to Blythe. Jasper fell down to the ground laughing. Just like expected, everybody started laughing with him.

"Oh guys, aha, ahahaha!" Jasper couldn't speak, he was laughing to hard.

"What.. ahahaha.. what is it Jasper?" Blythe snorted as she tried to speak.

"I, ha, hahaha, I uh, hahaha, dude..." Jasper caught himself for a moment. "We're smoking a 9 inch blunt, with a, HAHAHA, *snicker*, with a freaking cat."

"What the, AHAHAHAHA" Blythe fell down to the ground along with the others.

It was true, they were a group of friends smoking an abnormally large blunt with a talking cat. Nothing out of the ordinary here. This extremely odd fact had them in stitches, Blythe nearly peed herself. When they recollected themselves, they continued to hit it. Puff after puff after puff.

Nobody was keeping track of time, the sun was lowering now. They only measured time by how much of the blunt had been burned away. It was about 4 inches now, they smoked quite bit of the high quality stuff and they were high as birds in the sky. All four of them were laying in a star shaped pattern in the back alley, passing the blunt clockwise. Sherman to Blythe to Youngmee to Sue to Jasper to Sugar Sprinkles. They accepted the fact that Sugar Sprinkles was a cat and treated her like family. Slowly the newbies started to pass out, except for Blythe, Sherman, and Sugar Sprinkles, who were the last three awake.

"I think, I think I outta go inside now." Blythe slowly stood up, a bit off balance but she was okay. She walked over to Sherman and took the blunt out of his hand. She extended an arm and picked him up. "Sherman, you're so cool in my book, I won't tell anybody about this, we have to do this again... but I'm going to need this." She held on to the blunt. "And I'm going to need some rolling paper and a little bit more weed and you're off the hook for good."

Sherman didn't have to do this, Blythe had smoked the marijuana well below the legal age. He could just turn her in if he wanted to, but he didn't. He gave her a small portion of his HQ stock and gave her some small rolling papers.

"Blythe, I love you." Sherman wrapped his arms around Blythe and started licking her face, apparently with the intention of reaching her mouth.

"No, we can't do this, my BF wouldn't like me making out with another man, I don't NEed this." Blythe pushed him off.

Sherman grabbed his things and walked slowly out into the street. He was so blazed it was funny. Blythe looked down at her friends. Still sound asleep. She picked up Sugar Sprinkles and put her on her head.

"Haha, look! Sprinkles on my head!" Blythe did a little dance before walking over to the pet shop entrance.

"Oh hello deary, I didn't hear you come in." Mrs. Twombley was sweeping up the shop, all of the pets had left for the evening.

"Hi, Twambley. OHOHOHOHO" Blythe began laughing at Twombley.

"Oh deary, what's happened to you? Your eyes are so red, and there's a cat on your head, and you smell like a skunk that' been dead!"

"BWA...HAHAHAAHAHAA, you rhymed, you're so cool Twambley I love you." Blythe went over to Mrs. Twombley and kissed her on the lips.

Mrs. Twombley was taken aback by the action. "WHAT IN THE DICKENS! WHAT S WRONG WITH YOU!"

Blythe pulled out the 4-inch blunt. "Hit it with me Twambley, you won't."

"I'm telling your father! You're out of control, young lady!" Mrs. Twombley retaliated to Blythe's offer.

Blythe, Sugar Sprinkles, Youngmee and Mrs. Twombley were passing the blunt in the back room of the pet shop. They were munching on some cupcakes and brownies that Youngmee had brought over from the sweet shop. Sue and Jasper were still asleep in the back of the shop. The four were having a good time, good thing Blythe was able to get Mrs. Twombley to get a hit before she called Roger down. They had burned down he blunt down to 2 inches now, Twombley's eyes were pink, Youngmee and Sugar Sprinkles's eyes were much redder. Blythe had dawned some sunglasses and stood up.

"Hey, I'm gonna go get the Rog so we can all burn it." Blythe said as she exited the back room and walked into the day camp.

She got into the dumbwaiter and pulled herself up. She made sure that she had the stuff that Sherman gave her, and went into the kitchen. Roger was sitting down reading the newspaper at the dinner table.

"Blythe, you're late for dinner..." Roger began as he looked up and noticed Blythe. "Why are you wearing sunglasses indoors, and why do you smell like..." Roger sniffed, "...marijuana? Blythe, you didn't."

Roger stood up and walked over to Blythe. Blythe fell forward onto Roger and wrapped her arms around him and planted her chin into his chest. He removed the sunglasses to reveal Blythe's red tinted eyes.

"No, Blythe, tell me it's not true!" Roger couldn't believe it. His daughter he loved and protected so much fell victim to cannabis. There was nothing he could do now.

"Dad, I'm so fucking baked now." Blythe smiled wide.

"BLYTHE! I can't believe you'd use that lang..." Roger covered his nose, "GOD, I can't STAND that smell!"

Roger pried Blythe from his waist and went open a window. Blythe pulled out the baggie of weed and a rolling paper.

"Naw, dad. You gotta get used to it, you see you put the weed in like this..." Blythe went on rolling the joint. Roger in the background hustling and bustling to get a fan in the kitchen and fan out the room.

"Blythe, you are in so much trouble, I can't believe that you would do something like this, and with all the trust I put into you..."

Blythe lit the blunt and took a puff to get it started. Roger reached over to grab it but missed.

"Blythe, you are going to be grounded for SO LONG FOR THIS! Give me that atrocity!" Roger tried to grab it but missed again.

Blythe stuck out her tongue a bit and she aimed for Roger's mouth and shoved the joint into it. Roger's reflex was to gasp, causing him to take a deep breath.

All of them sat in a circle passing the rest of the blunt. Blythe, Youngmee, Jasper, Sue, Mrs. Twombley, Roger, Sugar Sprinkles, and Sue and Youngmee's and Jasper's parents, all of them blazing it. Within short time the blunt was gone, they all smoked it out. All of them sat there and told jokes to each other, all of them higher than a 747.

"Oh man, my stomach hurts." Youngmee said. She promptly ran to the bathroom.

"Do we have more weed, I need more weed. I'm, I'm addicted. I need more now, I'll murder people for weed!" Sue got a deranged look on her face.

"Oh, I feel a weird bump on my lungs and I can't breath well. It feel like a tumor, like... CANCER!" Jasper started panicking and jumping in circles. His hair fell out immediately.

"Oh man, I don't want to do anything for the rest of my life, I just want to live off of the government and spend my welfare money on more weed while my kids starve for breadcrumbs." Blythe said as she laid back.

Everybody one by one started explaining a life impacting problem they had gotten from smoking weed, from violent tendencies, addiction, lung cancer, and laziness.

"You see, Blythe? That's why you should never smoke marijuana." Roger said as he poured more meatballs onto his spaghetti.

Blythe and Roger were eating spaghetti for dinner. Blythe had prompted Roger to tell his famous "anti-weed" story to Blythe again. The story was so long that Blythe didn't even remember how it started.

"L O L, dad. That story is so long I forgot what I said to make you tell it." Blythe smiled as she twirled spaghetti onto her fork.

"It doesn't matter how it started, Blythe. It's the message that matters."

"But dad, marijuana isn't even dangerous. I've never smoked it before, never plan on it, but even I know that." Blythe placed the fork of spaghetti into her mouth followed by a meatball.

"Well, I'm proud of you Blythey, but I don't know. You can never trust anything like that, just please, promise me that you'll never be pressured into smoking ANYTHING. If anybody at school tries to do so, report them to the principle immediately."

"Yeah, sure dad." Blythe smiled at her dad, reassuring him that she is smarter than that.

Blythe made her way to her locker during break at school the next day, when she saw a familiar face in the hallway.


End file.
